


cumpliendo la tradicion

by JunaIzumi



Series: 10 dias para navidad [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Spencer pero Hotch no respondio  beso los labios del menor, Spencer los probo, le sabian a alchol mas específicamente whiskey, el jefe metio su lengua en la boca del menor saboreando su interior





	cumpliendo la tradicion

Por mas intentos que Garcia hiciera no podia conseguir una foto decente del jefe besando a su genio lo intentaría en la cena de navidad del equipo 

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?-pregunto Morgan estaba en la escalera colocando el muérdago en el umbral de la puerta para la salida al jardín 

-es adorable su club de fans lo pidieron-dijo Garcia haciendo reir a Morgan, Rossi como siempre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena poco a poco las familias llegaban Henry y Jack fueron al jardín a jugar, Spencer se acerco a Rossi

-¿te ayudo en algo?-pregunto Spencer

-no, ve con los niños-dijo Rossi haciendolo sonreir y Spencer busco a los niños en el jardín que cuando lo vieron saltaron encima de el y no pudo cargar a los dos y cayo al suelo con ambos niños, Aaron iba a ir ayudarlo Rossi no lo dejo

-espera Romeo estarán bien, vamos a tomar un whiskey en lo que esta la carne, la pasta ya esta- lo jalo hacia la mesa del comedor donde estaba Will sentado y sirvió tres vasos. Morgan estaba con Garcia

-ya anda ve-la rubia lo empujo y Morgan fue al jardín vio que los niños cada uno jalaban los brazos del doctor y fue a rescatarlo

-gracias Derek, se pelean por mi me tiraron al piso-se quejo y vio que Morgan lo detuvo bajo el muérdago

-no te muevas espera-dijo Morgan y fue al comedor por Hotch que iba tan rápidamente por su tercer whiskey y lo levo al umbral donde estaba Spencer y vio el muérdago que colgaba encima de la cabeza de Spencer

-te juro que yo no lo sabia-dijo Spencer pero Hotch no respondio beso los labios del menor, Spencer los probo, le sabian a alchol mas específicamente whiskey, el jefe metio su lengua en la boca del menor saboreando su interior, a el sus labios sabian a café a Spencer casi no le gustaba beber 

-te amo, el sábado toca con los Brooks-dijo Hotch mordiendo su oido

-no me lo recuerdes creo que me voy a enfermar-dijo Spencer

-nada que- se quedaron abrazados unos momentos mas, y Penelope aprovecho para fotografearlos mas sus compañeras del club estarán satisfechas

-ya tortolitos la cena esta lista-dijo Rossi y tuvieron que separar a los niños porque se agarraban por Spencer, hicieron un pequeño brindis y cenaron.


End file.
